


Curiosidad Terminal

by Lenami_22



Series: Curiosidad Terminal [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Dom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Handcuffs, M/M, Overstimulation, Post-Time Skip, Primera jornada en el mundo del bdsm de Atsumu Miya, Restraints, Sakusa Kiyoomi mantiene su mascara durante el sexo, Spreader Bars
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenami_22/pseuds/Lenami_22
Summary: "Hey, Miya-""Vi tus cosas de sexo en tu baño," Atsumu suelta violentamente contra su voluntad.El tiempo se alarga, eterno, sin fin... El vacío al inicio y al final de todas las cosas que vienen a reclamar a Atsumu mientras está de pie en sus zapatos de casa prestados junto a la puerta de Sakusa.La expresión de Sakusa no cambia externamente. Sus ojos se sienten como si estuvieran perforando agujeros en la cabeza de Atsumu."No son cosas de sexo. Es equipo de bondage"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Curiosidad Terminal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120184
Kudos: 7





	Curiosidad Terminal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [terminal curiosity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350249) by [favspacetwink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink), [moonlumie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlumie/pseuds/moonlumie). 



> Notas de las autoras: Hola y bienvenido a la primera parte de nuestra serie bdsm Sakuatsu!! Estamos contentos que estés aquí!! Esta es una colaboración entre dos viejas amigas del fandom quienes ambas han sido enganchadas por Haikyuu durante el año pasado y estamos emocionadas por pasar esta travesia contigo :)
> 
> Este es el primer paso en un camino de sexo progresivamente mas pervertido a medida que estos dos horribles chicos accidentalmente forman sentimientos en el proceso.
> 
> Algunas personas han encontrado el comportamiento persistente de Atsumu (Fuckboy) como coercitivo, así que si esto es un potencial desencadenamiento para usted, por favor proceda con precaución. Sakusa nunca maltrató física o mentalmente y él consciente libremente.
> 
> Por favor lee los tags!!
> 
> Nota de traductor: Primero que nada, esta obra no me pertenece, es una traducción de Terminal Curiosity por favspacetwink y moonlumie. Todos los créditos les pertenecen. 
> 
> Ahora si, a medida que he leido esta historia he sentido un gran placer con cada capitulo que he avanzado y siento que aquellos que no pueden leer la historia original por la barrera de lenguaje deberian de poder hacerlo, he aqui el porque de esta traducción. Agradezco a las autoras por esta idea tan original, o al menos yo no he visto otros fics del estilo, por mostrar un aspecto distinto de la vida de los personajes y claramente por el permiso para poder traducirlo.
> 
> Si desean pueden ir a la historia original y darles su apoyo y cariño. Yo ahora los dejo con la lectura :)

Kiyoomi ya se está arrepintiendo de invitar a sus compañeros a su hogar.

Han sido aproximadamente doce minutos desde que ellos entraron por la puerta y el error es deslumbrante. Kiyoomi no entiende porque ellos no pueden ver la cinta del juego solos en primer lugar.

Todo empezó una semana y media atrás cuando el entrenador Foster leyó algún artículo sobre el análisis grupal siendo superior a la revisión individual y eso terminó con un mandato para todo el equipo a agruparse para ver un juego reciente de los Adlers contra los Red Falcons.

Kiyoomi supone que esto es mejor que la idea del entrenamiento de elevación con la que el entrenador estaba obsesionado durante el campamento de condicionamiento. Él sigue convencido que el frío de la montaña lo dejó con daño en el nervio de su dedo meñique, incluso a pesar de que los entrenadores le aseguran a Kiyoomi que no hay nada mal con él.

"¿Sakusa-san, quieres uno de mis refrescos?" Pregunta Hinata ruidosamente desde el sillón de Sakusa.

Como si la energía sin fin de Bokuto no fuera suficiente para un equipo... Kiyoomi puede sentir un dolor de cabeza formándose entre sus ojos.

 _Por favor... Por favor no lo derrames_ , piensa para sí mismo mientras ve la botella balancearse precariamente entre las rodillas del atacante lateral, tratando y evitando que sus cejas fruncieran el ceño.

"No, gracias" responde.

"Aww, ¿seguro 'Kusa? ¡Es sabor melón!" Dice Bokuto, agitando horriblemente su propia botella sobre su cabeza.

"Si Omi-kun. ¿No quieres algo dulce?"

Y luego está él. Atsumu Miya está acurrucado en la esquina de su sofá, brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo como si él fuera el dueño del lugar. Su mirada arrogante pesada mirada hace que Kiyoomi ruede sus ojos.

"Traeré la grabación", dice en lugar, ignorándolos.

La cosa es que realmente no había mejores opciones de lugar que el apartamento de Kiyoomi. Hinata seguía viviendo en un hotel. El lugar de Atsumu aparentemente es un estudio pequeño elegido más por localización que por tamaño. Bokuto aparentemente tenía el espacio y estaba dispuesto a recibirlos, pero... Kiyoomi ha visto la manera en que él vive en el camino. Para seguir jugando en el mismo lado de la cancha que Bokuto, era absolutamente esencial que Kiyoomi nunca sea testigo del seguro horrible estado de su hogar. El novio de Bokuto parecía tener la cabeza en su lugar, pero solo hay algunas cosas que Akaashi puede hacer por el apartamento de Bokuto cuando pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en Tokio.

Entonces, eligiendo la mejor de una serie de males extremos, Kiyoomi invitó a sus compañeros a su apartamento. Honestamente, se arrepintió el momento que lo dijo. Se arrepentía ahora. Seguramente continuaría haciéndolo durante la noche.

Kiyoomi tenía la razón en formas que nunca pudo haber predicho.

Atsumu honestamente concuerda con Sakusa que el ejercicio de observar la cinta en grupo es fútil, razón por la que ya la vio antes en la tarde. Con Hinata y Bokuto en el mismo cuarto, no había manera que alguien pudiera enfocarse para derrumbar la formación receptiva de los oponentes. Aun así, el apoyó vocalmente el concepto de observar en grupo solo para ver a Sakusa retorcerse.

Su objetivo actual consiste menos en centrarse en las imágenes del juego y más en cuantas veces puede hacer que Sakusa se vea como si se parara en chicle. Atsumu sabe que no exactamente maduro, pero hey, él es un gemelo. Cuando Osamu no está cerca, él tiene que encontrar la manera de llenar su naturalmente innata necesidad de torturar a alguien.

Y Sakusa era _tan_ fácil de tormentar.

Hablando del diablo, el teléfono de Atsumu suena sobre el brazo del sofá, mostrando el nombre de Osamu sobre una poco favorable foto de su cara. Se levanta para atender la llamada, rodeando a Hinata, quien acababa de saltar del sillón cantando alguna melodía sobre ir al baño.

Hinata actúa como un niño de doce años fuera de la cancha, pero maldita sea si Atsumu no encontrara eso entrañable como el infierno. Él despeina la pelirrojo a medida que se dirige al pasillo y responde la llamada.

"¿Qué pasa, 'Samu?"

"Hey. Acabo de hablar con Ma'. Ella se está deshaciendo de algunas cosas y necesita ayuda moviéndolas. La ayudaría, pero estoy hasta arriba en Tokio trabajando en la nueva tienda hasta el fin de la próxima semana..."

Charlan de logística por un minuto, Atsumu confirmando que tiene tiempo para pasar por casa en algún momento de los próximos días. Cuando cuelga, Atsumu cae en cuenta que tiene que orinar, pero, juzgando por el canto proveniente del baño en el pasillo, está ocupado.

Atsumu _podría_ esperar, pero observa la puerta que debe dirigir al dormitorio. Este es un buen lugar, Sakusa seguramente tendrá un baño privado, piensa para sí mismo.

Mentiría si el deseo de ver la habitación del loco por la limpieza no jugara allí, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Él se pregunta si Sakusa usa sabanas plásticas que pueden ser esterilizadas cada mañana. El pensamiento lo hace reír para sí mismo.

Cuidadosamente, Atsumu abre la puerta, dirigiendo la mirada adentro. No hay nada particularmente raro acerca del cuarto, para la profunda decepción de Atsumu. Es bonito, piensa: Un montón de hierro fundido y gris suave con acentos de madera. Incluso hay una cobija de lana casualmente envuelta sobre el acento de mental de una silla en una esquina con una planta en maceta sobre el asiento.

Atsumu ríe por lo bajo.

No es sorprendente considerando el tamaño y el mobiliario en las áreas principales del apartamento, pero esto sella la creencia de Atsumu que Sakusa se crio en dinero. Un chiquillo rico, quién lo pensaría.

Atsumu se desliza rápida y silenciosamente en el cuarto y se dirige a la puerta abierta del baño. Llega a la puerta, satisfecho con su infiltración al territorio, y entonces Atsumu se congela.

Pies plantados en el suelo. Mandíbula caída. Sin actividad cerebral. _Congelado_.

Es extraño, la manera en que el mundo se inclina hacia los lados y Atsumu olvida donde se encuentra mientras toma el cuero negro. Hay un cuero negro colgando de la barra de la cortina- de la _barra de la cortina de Sakusa._ Atsumu vuele al espacio-tiempo.

El objeto más grande luce como algún tipo de arnés, con hebillas y anillos de plata. Al lado hay algo que Atsumu definitivamente puede identificar: esposas de cuero grueso, cuatro de ellas, con una serie de cadenas delicadamente envueltas entre ellas. Finalmente, lo suficientemente pequeño para que Atsumu no lo note hasta que asombrosamente lo hace, es una mordaza de pelota. De esas que Atsumu ha visto antes, en los márgenes de sitios porno o en el frente de un manga obsceno, siempre caracterizando una brillante pelita roja. Este es completamente negro.

 _Sakusa tiene un fetiche de juguetes sexuales_ , alguna voz en el fondo de su cabeza medita mientras el resto de su cerebro entra en una momentaria crisis nuclear.

Ya se encuentra devuelta en el dormitorio al momento en que su cerebro se vuelve a activar. Cierra la puerta, casi golpeando a Hinata cuando se da la vuelta.

"¡Uwah!" el pelirrojo exclama. "¡Ah! ¡Atsumu-san! ¿Estabas esperando para usar el baño?

"¡Nope!" Dice Atsumu, su voz saliendo aguda y tensa.

Atsumu pasa el resto de la noche mirando donde sea menos a Sakusa. Tampoco ve el juego. No hace mucho más que parpadear repetidamente a la pared e intentar figurar como va a seguir viviendo con el conocimiento de que Sakusa le entra al sexo pervertido. Sakusa nunca puede descubrir que él lo sabe.

Él incluso nunca pensó de Sakusa como ser sexual antes de ese día. Atsumu siempre creyó que la intimidad física sería inferior, vil y repugnante.

Atsumu está tan envuelto en sus pensamientos que le toma a Bokuto agitar su mano en frente de su cara para regresarlo al presente.

"¡Eyyyy, Tsum-Tsum! Nosotros ya nos vamos. ¿Vienes a la estación con nosotros?"

Hinata se está poniendo su abrigo en el genkan y Sakusa está sentado en uno de los sillones, enfocado en su teléfono.

"Ah, de hecho, conduje," dice Atsumu.

"De acuerdo, entonces," dice Bokuto, dirigiéndose al genkan para ponerse sus zapatos. "¡Nos vemos en la práctica!"

"¡Adiós, Tsumu-san!" Hinata agita su mano alrededor del gran cuerpo de Bokuto a la vez que salen por la puerta.

Atsumu se levanta y cae en cuenta en que hizo un error fatal tan pronto como se cierra la puerta. _¿Por qué no dijo que caminaría con ellos?_ Ahora está solo, en un apartamento con Sakusa- Sakusa y sus arneses de cuero.

Casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, apresurándose hacia la puerta.

"Todavía hay unas bebidas en la nevera. Yo no me las tomaré asique por favor, llévatelas contigo" Dice Sakusa, agarrando el control remoto para cambiar la TV a las noticias.

"De acuerdo," Dice Atsumu y cambia de dirección abruptamente.

Agarra sus dos tés de melocotón restantes y los pone en la bolsa de la tienda de conveniencia que trajo con él. Se apura de vuelta a la sala. No agarra su abrigo del gancho en la puerta antes de que Sakusa hable.

"Hey, Miya-"

"Vi tus cosas de sexo en tu baño," Atsumu suelta violentamente contra su voluntad.

El tiempo se alarga, eterno, sin fin... El vacío al inicio y al final de todas las cosas que vienen a reclamar a Atsumu mientras está de pie en sus zapatos de casa prestados junto a la puerta de Sakusa.

La expresión de Sakusa no cambia externamente. Sus ojos se sienten como si estuvieran perforando agujeros en la cabeza de Atsumu.

"No son cosas de sexo. Es equipo de bondage"

Bien. Genial entonces.

Kiyoomi recibe una serie de mensajes más tarde esa noche. Él se estaba cambiando a un par de boxers limpios y una camiseta blanca para prepararse para ir a la cama cuando su teléfono vibra en la mesa de noche.

De: Miya Atsumu  
>>¿A qué te refieres que no son sexuales? Pensé que el equipo de bondage era sexual.

Él probablemente debería ignorar el texto, pero la delicadeza nunca ha sido uno de los fuertes de Kiyoomi.

Para: Miya Atsumu  
>>Puede ser usado en juego sexual pero el BDSM no es naturalmente sexual. Haz tu propia investigación Miya.

Aun así, Kiyoomi odiaría que Atsumu googleara en algún sitio porno y pensara que estaba investigando. Considerando los horrores que un Atsumu libre de alcance podría anunciar, Kiyoomi decide obtener un artículo BDSM 101 de una fuente confiable y mandarle el link.

A continuación, activa el modo _no molestar_ de su teléfono y apaga las luces.

Ellos no tienen práctica al día siguiente, así que, a media mañana, Atsumu ha leído a través del link que Sakusa envió, si bien como tres o cuatro de las paginas hipervinculadas en el. Como un bisexual liberal que nunca tuvo problema en encontrar un compañero, Atsumu se consideraba bastante experimentado. Salió con una chica que le pidió que le diera una palmada en el trasero antes, y tuvo un novio de corta vida al que le gustaba tener las muñecas apretadas cuando follaban. Aun así, él siempre ha tenido gustos muy vainilla, supone.

Dos cuerpos tocándose uno al otro siempre ha sido lo suficiente para que Atsumu disfrute, sea en persona o en video.

Por lo que, el realmente abre el link solo por curiosidad mórbida. Ni siquiera tenía la intención de enviar ese mensaje, pero eso lo estaba... consumiendo. Puede haber sido un error táctico porque, no importaba la razón, Atsumu no esperaba estar _fascinado_. No tenía ni idea de que el BDSM era tan completo. Hace click en un link de algo llamado _Shibari_ y sus ojos se amplían cómicamente.

Huh.

Todavía tiene problemas para entender la idea de que esto no es algo sexual, al menos. Especialmente cuando se está en la ducha y encuentra sus manos envolviendo su miembro, un antebrazo apoyado contra la baldosa. El agua hirviendo pesa sobre su espalda mientras imágenes de sogas y figuras arrodilladas corren por su cabeza.

Atsumu jadea a través de su boca abierta, aprieta la yema de sus dedos en la pared a medida que su ritmo se acelera contra su voluntad. Piensa en collares tachonados y un ano tan rojo al que necesitas ponerle loción en él cuando acabas. Piensa acerca un pecho pálido envuelto en un limpio, negro, arnés de cuero.

_"¡Mmnf-mierda!"_

Su ahogada maldición es ahogada por el sonido del agua contra la porcelana, y la evidencia de la repentina obsesión de Atsumu desaparece por el drenaje.

Cerca de quince minutos más tarde, Atsumu está sentado en su cocina, en una sudadera con su toalla alrededor de su cuello, examinando un artículo de diferentes tipos de doms y subs. Una vez más encuentra sus dedos sobre el teclado de su teléfono antes de que pueda pensar mejor sobre esto.

Para: Omi-Omi  
>>Omi ¿Eres dom o sub?

Atsumu revisa el artículo de nuevo, dándose cuenta que olvidó uno de los principales.

Para: Omi-Omi  
>>¿O un switch?

Cualquier otro probablemente le diría a Atsumu que se joda, pero con toda su burla, Sakusa es raramente cualquier cosa, pero brutalmente honesto cuando le preguntas directamente. Seguro, solo cinco minutos después su teléfono suena.

De: Omi-Omi  
>>Principalmente, soy dom. Deja de mensajearme sobre esto o le diré a tu madre que entraste al cuarto de alguien sin preguntar.

Algunas gotas de sudor bajan de la frente de Atsumu mientras se fuerza a imaginar el infierno y la furia que su madre le traería por ser tan grosero.

Bueno, tendrá que seguir haciendo más investigación por su cuenta.

Kiyoomi debería haber sabido mejor que eso sería el final. Desafortunadamente, ni siquiera llegaría al final de la semana sin enfrentar las consecuencias de confiar que sus compañeros respetarían los limites básicos. _Solo necesitaba desinfectar y engrasar el cuero_. Necesitaba veinticuatro horas para secarse. Él no había planeado que nadie entrara groseramente a su baño privado.

Malditos Miya y su entrometimiento.

El viernes tenían practica matutina seguido por unas horas en entrenamiento individual. Kiyoomi se dirige a los vestidores después de que la mayoría de los veteranos ya han dejado las canchas. Normalmente Bokuto y Hinata formarían parte del grupo que se queda hasta tarde, pero el equipo tenía tres días libres y el par quería hacer un viaje a Tokio, así que solo había un puñado de jugadores aun practicando tranquilamente.

Kiyoomi se ducha y luego extiende su toalla en una banca para terminar de vestirse. Está a punto de terminar de empacar su maleta cuando Atsumu entra al vestidor vacío.

"Omi-Omi"

Kiyoomi no está seguro de cuando dejó de contraatacar el apodo. Una vez Bokuto lo eligió, la resistencia se convirtió en un fracaso.

"Miya," responde con la advertencia extra fría que ha estado usando toda la semana.

A parte de mensajes, Atsumu no ha mencionado su descubrimiento del pasatiempo de Kiyoomi en persona. Empezaba a creer que se había desvanecido en irrelevancia en la mente de Atsumu a medida que pierde interés o la novedad del descubrimiento se desvanece. La esperanza se rompe tan pronto Atsumu voltea hacia Kiyoomi, quitándose su camisa sudada de la práctica.

"Hey, Omi" dice Atsumu. "Tengo otra pregunta sobre la cosa del BDSM"

"Pensé que te dije que pararas de hablar sobre eso."

"Me dijiste que dejara de _mensajearte_ sobre eso," dice con la convicción de alguien que ha jugado mucho el no-te-estoy-tocando demasiado de niño.

Kiyoomi no le gratifica con una respuesta, pero es previsible que Atsumu no se deja intimidar.

"De todas formas, creo que quiero intentarlo," dice.

"Felicidades" dice Kiyoomi inexpresivo mientras cierra su bolsa.

"Y desde que eres la única persona que conozco que lo hace, pienso que deberíamos hacerlo juntos." Termina.

Kiyoomi se congela por un momento y lentamente levanta su cabeza para darle una mirada seria al colocador.

"No." dice, decisivamente, indiscutiblemente.

"¡¿Por qué no?!" pregunta Atsumu, inclinando su cabeza a un lado en confusión como si no pudiera imaginar el por qué Kiyoomi no quería hacerlo. Como si no existieran millones de razones obvias.

Atsumu pone sus manos en sus caderas mientras se para allí con solo su pantaloneta de práctica. Sus amplios hombros, su cabello rubio teñido y sus ojos pesados y arrogantes le recuerdan a Kiyoomi lo bien que encajaría en una fraternidad norteamericana. La cual es una de las _muchas_ razones, honestamente.

"No tengo interés en estar a la merced de un demasiado confiado, aspirante a dom que piensa que sería divertidos hacer realidad algo de su fantasía de 50 sombras de Grey. Solo encuentra un compañero en una de esas aplicaciones de cita que seguramente usas que esté dispuesto a tener sexo medianamente fuerte contigo," dice Kiyoomi. "Estoy seguro que no será difícil para ti encontrar un voluntario.

Sube su bolso hasta su hombro y se prepara para irse.

"¡Que duro, Omi-Omi!" dice Atsumu agarrándose el pecho dramáticamente. "Pero no te estoy preguntando por dejarme dominarte. Uno de los sitios web dice que es bueno intentar someterse primero, al menos una o dos veces así sabes cómo se siente, y desde que dijiste que eres dom pensé que podríamos trabajar perfectamente."

Kiyoomi titubea por un momento. No se esperaba eso -Atsumu estando interesado en someterse- ni había esperado que tuviera algún tipo de pensamiento procesando detrás de él. Aparentemente _ha estado_ leyendo, Aun así...

"Sigue siendo no" dice Kiyoomi y se dirige a la puerta.

Atsumu no sería desanimado tan fácilmente. No puede culpar realmente a Sakusa por hacer suposiciones acerca de sus intenciones y seriedad, simplemente tenía que probarle que estaba equivocado.

"Omi-kun."

"No." empieza Sakusa, lo cual no es el mejor signo.

"No sabes ni siquiera que iba a decir," dice Atsumu. "Podría querer hablar contigo acerca de una nueva idea de contraataque"

Sakusa levanta una devastadora ceja, enviar sus lunares gemelos distintivos hacia su línea del cabello.

"¿Ibas?"

"No, pero-"

Sakusa jadea profundamente a través de su máscara.

"Solo pienso que deberías darme una oportunidad con toda la idea de someterme" dice Atsumu estirándose en un tapete de yoga extendido.

"Puedes crearte un perfil en Fetlife y buscar un dom ahí como todo el mundo." dice Sakusa despectivamente.

Atsumu frunce su nariz disgustado por la idea. Se dobla las rodillas contra el pecho e intenta no hacer pucheros visibles.

"¡Lo hice! Todos los perfiles son raros e intensos. No quiero intentar cosas como estas con un total extraño. ¿Qué tal si es alguien raro? ¿Y si alguien me reconoce?"

"No eres famoso, Miya"

"¡Soy una figura pública!"

Sakusa resopla, extremadamente rudo en opinión de Atsumu. Ellos están en televisión-al menos eso es famoso, _más o menos_. Sakusa cierra su chaqueta de MSBY con finalidad.

"Mira, Miya. Si estás genuinamente interesado," dice, con una notable cantidad es escepticismo. "Puedo buscar a través de mis contactos y ver si alguien en el área está dispuesto a aclararte. Yo no mantendría tus expectativas altas y no te haré ninguna promesa"

Atsumu frunce el ceño de nuevo, pasando su mano por su cabello. Podría ser mejor que un perfil aleatorio de internet, pero no lo hace sentir bien al pensarlo. Seguro los artículos y el porno los disfrutaba, pero cuando sea está solo, siempre ha sido la mirada impasible de Sakusa mirándolo hacia abajo. Tiembla y trata de no mostrarlo en su rostro. Está impreso en Sakusa, como un patito bebé pervertido.

"Pero Omi-kun -"

"Adiós, Miya"

Entonces él sale por la puerta de nuevo. Atsumu intenta apresurarse e ir tras él, pero levantarse de un estiramiento le da un calambre en el muslo.

_"¡Auch, auch, auch!"_

Se arrodilla en la colchoneta. Tal vez debería de rendirse con todo esto. Por el otro lado... rendirse no está en su naturaleza.

Kiyoomi se sienta en su cocina con su portátil frente a él, examinando un correo de un hombre que le ha sido recomendado como potencial sub. Por unos cuantos años, Kiyoomi ha sido parte de un cerrado grupo online de doms. Ellos principalmente discuten técnicas, equipo, y la comunidad en general. El grupo es también una gran fuente para conectarse con otras personas de la comunidad.

Han sido solo un par de meses desde que Kiyoomi se mudó a Osaka para unirse a los Black Jackals después de graduarse de la universidad. Se ha reunido un par de veces con diferentes subs desde su llegada. Mientras Kiyoomi prefiere no ser exclusivo y/o comprometido, le gusta ser capaz de desarrollar una relación continua con sus subs. Los pocos que él ha visto capaces de hacerlo en el pasado han producido las más satisfactorias experiencias. Solo hay algunas cosas que puedes hacerle a una persona sin un lazo existente de confianza y experiencia.

Desafortunadamente, ninguno de los subs que ha conocido en Osaka han sido buena pareja. Mientras el primero tenía un ajuste decente en lo que se trataba de intereses, él pasaba la mayor parte de sus escenas, a falta de una mejor palabra, _lloriqueando_. Kiyoomi encontró el sonido... chirriante. Además, hacia extremadamente difícil decir que le dio a sus botones cuando empezó en diez.

El segundo, cuya limpieza lamentablemente fue con la que Atsumu se tropezó, fue mejor, pero sobrepasó un poco su estadía al preguntar si podía quedarse a dormir, a lo cual Kiyoomi respetuosamente rechazó. Eso solo no podría haberlo descalificado de una segunda escena, pero él también era...pequeño, francamente. Probablemente media 165cm y parecía que un viento fuerte podría llevárselo.

Kiyoomi es lo suficientemente de sí mismo para saber que mucho del placer y la satisfacción que gana de dominar es controlar algo, una persona, que por el contrario no necesariamente tendría que ser controlada. Le gusta que sus subs sean fuertes y vitales. Le gusta ver sus musculosa apretujarse bajo su piel mientras luchan con los cuidados nudos de Kiyoomi, los cuales los detienen de alejarlo mientras se inclinan ante el poder del dom.

Todo el mundo tiene sus preferencias, y parece que este nuevo candidato al menos se ajusta a ese mientras Kiyoomi lee el _levantamiento de pesas_ como uno de los pasatiempos del sub en la encantadora sección "sobre mí", lo ubica en la cima de su lista de intereses. Desafortunadamente, el positivismo acaba ahí. Kiyoomi jadea mientras lee a través del resto: Profundamente dentro del juego de rol y apasionado sobre el continuo juego maestro/esclavo.

A Kiyoomi le gusta mantener su juego dentro de puertas cerradas. La idea de mensajearle lo que se suponen que se pongan o que comer sonaba como el infierno

Teclea un agradecimiento y declina políticamente la oferta de conocerse.

Con eso hecho, Kiyoomi considera sus palabras hacia Atsumu el día anterior sobre conectarlo a un dom local. Sabe que hay por lo menos un par de doms en su grupo en la gran área de Osaka. Algunos de ellos probablemente les gustaría la idea de 'entrenar' un nuevo sub, por hablar. Esa es definitivamente un área de interés de muchos doms.

Sin embargo, este grupo ha sido el único que Kiyoomi ha encontrado que cuenta con una madura, casi profesional cultura. Absolutamente odiaría que lo echaran porque él organizó a alguien con el desastre que Atsumu garantizaba ser.

Kiyoomi empuña sus dedos delante de su cara, la barbilla descansando sobre las almohadillas de sus pulgares. Quizás no sería la peor idea tomar a Atsumu por una sola sesión. No es como si él tuviera alguien con quien trabajar ahora, e infligir a Atsumu a otros parece cruel.

Sus ojos de pronto se abren de horror y cierra su portátil.

Si Kiyoomi tiene ideas tan estúpidas, es mejor que busque un libro o alguna otra manera para mejorarlo como ser humano. Ese tren del pensamiento es muy peligroso de tomar.

Esto no tiene final.

"¿Omi-kun, es esta una buena fuente de información?

Un teléfono es empujado en la cara de Kiyoomi y es golpeado con imágenes de varios instrumentos de juego de impacto y sus respectivos efectos y niveles de dolor. Él rápidamente ojea alrededor del vestidor, el cual acababa de empezar a llenarse antes de la práctica. A continuación, le manda una mirada funesta a Atsumu.

El colocador solo espera expectante. Prohibiéndole a Atsumu de escribirle sobre BDSM con que sería contraatacado, resultó en continuos acercamientos el vestidor. No queriendo que Atsumu le pregunte de nuevo, Kiyoomi mira el gráfico lo más rápido que puede.

"Parece lo suficientemente preciso" murmura Kiyoomi a través de su máscara.

"Gracias, Omi-Omi," dice Atsumu y empieza a alejarse. Mira sobre su hombro, sonriendo. "Aun así, déjame saber si hay necesitas comprobar. Estaría dispuesto a ser voluntario desinteresadamente."

Honestamente, pegarle a Atsumu suena bastante bien ahora mismo. Los ojos de Kiyoomi pellizcan los bordes mientras se resiste a disociarse en el vacío.

Más tarde, mientras Kiyoomi conduce a casa, finalmente admite que Atsumu no ha actuado como Kiyoomi había esperado que hiciera cuando él inicialmente mostró interés. Él ni siquiera esperaba que el otro hombre estuviera interesamos en someterse, siendo eso prueba propia de la investigación que estaba haciendo.

Kiyoomi se parquea y apaga el motor, pero no sale del carro. Mantiene las manos sobre el volante mientras sus ojos penetran las paredes de cemento de estacionamiento subterráneo. Aprieta su mandíbula.

No puede creer que va a ser dom de _Atsumu Miya._

 _No tienes que hacerlo. En realidad, no deberías_ , una voz en su cabeza le responde.

Pero en algún lugar bien adentro, la decisión ya había sido tomada. Probablemente fue hecha el momento en el que Kiyoomi llegó con una razón para no mandarlo donde otro do. Él descansa su cabeza contra el volante y trata de no golpearse el cráneo contra este.

Para la siguiente semana, toda la situación había empezado a convertirse en un _problema_ para Atsumu también. Claramente, Sakusa ha estado deseando recientemente que Osamu se hubiera comido a su gemelo en el vientre, pero no es como si Atsumu no estuviera sufriendo también. No ha podido para de ver los dedos monstruosamente largos de Sakusa y mantener su boca seca cuando el atacante lateral se pone su máscara porque no puede para de pensar sobre si la usa o no la habitación. Entonces, ¿de quién es _realmente_ la culpa por su predicamento aquí?

Ellos tienen una excursión y Atsumu decide dejarlo pasar por ahora, ver si es solo una fascinación pasajera. Él va a evitar molestar a Sakusa y va a evitar pensar sobre látigos y cadenas.

"¿Tienes fiebre, Tsum-Tsum? ¡Tu seguro has estado tomando un montón de duchas!" Bokuto, su actual compañero de cuarto para el viaje, dice cuando Atsumu sale del baño, toalla alrededor de su cintura por la quinta vez en dos días.

Esto... no va bien.

Atsumu culpa la chaqueta de cuero usaba en el local de yakiniku después de ganar su primera noche.

Por suerte, él fue salvado de responder la pregunta por el teléfono de Bokuto sonando. Él responde rápidamente, llevando el dispositivo a su rostro.

_"¡Keiiiiji!"_

Aw, Atsumu va a tener caries.

Aun así, a través de la semana, Atsumu se las arregla para mantener la calma, al menos hasta que se dirigen a un Izayaka en la noche final del viaje. Ganaron las series del viaje, por lo que el equipo estaba animado y bien encaminados a emborracharse al tiempo que llega la comida. De alguna manera, Atsumu terminó al lado del mismísimo hombre, Sakusa se metió en la esquina para poder retirarse hacia la pared tan pronto como termine de comer.

A lo largo que la noche se envuelve-o se desenvuelve, más preciso- Atsumu y Sakusa terminaron charlando. Hay dos temas que constantemente suprime el antagonismo entre ellos: voleibol y juzgar a otros. Hoy son las payasadas borrachas de sus compañeros.

"Miya, ¿sigues interesado con experimentar con ser sub?"

Un montón de sentimientos golpean a Atsumu de una. Primero, se anima, y entonces se sonroja al caer en cuenta que están en un restaurante con sus compañeros. Una ojeada veloz le confirma que nadie les está poniendo atención. La mayoría del equipo se ha desplazado hacia el final de la mesa para ver a Hinata tratar de construir una torre de cartas con conchas de ostras.

Atsumu regresa con Sakusa, soltando impulsivamente un "¡Seguro!"

Entonces recuerda lo último que Sakusa le dijo, acerca de buscar a alguien de la comunidad para ser dom para Atsumu y se marchita un poco.

"Pero todavía no quiero hacerlo con un extraño. Lamento si gasté tu tiempo hablando con tu... gente" dice Atsumu, alejando la mirada de Sakusa.

"No, decidí que esa era una mala idea. Mandarte donde alguien más definitivamente podría herir mi reputación."

La cabeza de Atsumu se mueve.

"¿Y eso que se supone que significa?"

Sakusa continua como si Atsumu no hubiera hablado.

"Así que decidí que haría una escena contigo, aunque sea para probar que no estas hecho para eso."

"Bueno, eso es bastante rudo-espera, _¡¿qué_ -lo harás?!"

El hombre de pelo oscuro no encuentra sus ojos con los de Atsumu, pareciera estar enfocado en la distancia, tal vez contando el número de posters de cerveza en la pared del Izakaya.

"Primero, necesitaré que me envíes los resultados de un análisis actualizado de ETS. Te enviaré una lista de fetiches para que llenes más tarde. Cualquier cosa que no estés seguro puedes dejarla en blanco. También te enviaré la mía como referencia." dice Sakusa. "Está bien si lo que eliges es naturalmente sexual, pero toma en cuenta que no me suelo involucrar sexualmente con mis nuevos subs durante las escenas."

Hay un pitido en el oído de Atsumu. Hay mucho para tomar en cuenta, así que se enfoca en la última parte.

"¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cómo puedo elegir algo sexual si tú no te _involucras sexualmente_?"

"Durante el juego se puede involucrar la eyaculación. No te follaré y no tendré un orgasmo durante la escena." Sakusa dice sin rodeos, haciendo que Atsumu se sonroje hasta sus oídos.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo tengo." dice Atsumu, con la voz al borde de romperse.

"Podemos discutirlo una vez estemos de vuelta en Osaka. Ahora, ¿me dejas salir de la esquina? Voy a regresar al hotel."

Atsumu se congela. Muerde sus labios.

"Ah... um… ¿Puedes darme un minuto?"

"Miya," dice Sakusa, advirtiendo en su tono. "Muévete."

"¡No puedo!" dice Atsumu, con la cara ardiendo.

Sakusa para, bajando la mirada, y finalmente realizando en su... problema. Atsumu pone una chaqueta sobre su regazo mientras Sakusa lo observa en un profundo estado poco impresionado.

Atsumu probablemente debería estar avergonzado por el hecho de que la expresión solo hizo el problema peor.

Todo pasó rápidamente después de eso. Una rápida visita al doctor, una noche caótica googleando fetiches, y un vergonzoso correo después, Atsumu se dirige directamente al apartamento de Sakusa después de la práctica.

Esta es la primera vez de Atsumu en el carro de Sakusa. No le sorprende el impecable interior. Le sorprende el hecho de que Sakusa tiene guantes para conducir, aunque en retrospectiva él probablemente debería de haberlo esperado.

¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Y por qué cada pequeña cosa rara sobre él hace sentir a Atsumu caliente?

"Entonces," los dedos de Sakusa aprietan el volante, el cuero negro chirria. "Llenaste la lista,"

"Mhmm."

"¿Algo en particular que te interese?"

 _Demasiado para caber en una sola ronda_. Atsumu traga.

"Por supuesto que hay, Omi-kun. Había un millón de cosas en esa lista."

Saca su teléfono de su carcasa, papel doblado escondido cuidadosamente dentro.

"Oh, bien. Lo trajiste."

Atsumu arruga el papel en sus manos, doblando y desplegando una de las esquinas mientras lo mira fijamente, sus enfáticos 'si' y 'no' impresos en azul al lado de cada fetiche.

"¿Quieres revisarlo cuando lleguemos a mi apartamento?" pregunta Sakusa. "¿O ya tienes en mente lo que te gustaría intentar?"

"Pues... Bueno. Mucho del bondage sonaba genial, pero no sé lo suficiente para preguntar por algo especial," dice Atsumu. "Y..."

"¿Y?" indica Sakusa después de varios segundos de silencio.

"Aghhj, Omi, ¿cómo te acostumbraste a decir todas estas cosas en voz alta? Mierda, es vergonzoso."

Atsumu no lo está mirando, pero puede sentir como Sakusa voltea los ojos.

"Si no lo puedes decir, probablemente no deberías participar en él."

"¿Puedo escribirlo en su lugar?"

"Miya."

"Bien," se queja Atsumu. Su voz más le vale no quebrarse cuando murmura. "Sobre estimulación"

Puede ver a Sakusa alzar una ceja con su visión periférica.

"Oh. ¿Para tu primera vez? ¿En serio?"

Atsumu levanta los hombros. "Solo es más de lo bueno, ¿cierto? Llámame loco, pero-"

"Estás loco."

"-pero," Atsumu le da palmadas a su brazo, "más orgasmos nunca son una mala cosa, de la forma en que lo veo."

"Hmm. Bueno, mientras entiendas en lo que te estás metiendo. Estoy contento que estés interesado en el bondage porque probablemente necesite atarte para esto de todas maneras." Dice Sakusa.

Su voz suena aburrida, como si hablaran del clima en lugar de discutir sobre _atar a Atsumu._ Y eso pone a Atsumu más caliente de lo que debería.

"Estás equivocado ahí," dice Atsumu. "Lo voy a recibir con los brazos abiertos."

Sakusa resopla y no dice nada.

Por el tiempo en que llegan, parquean y toman el elevador hacia el apartamento de Sakusa, los dos han aclarado los detalles restantes. Atsumu ha insistido en que lo llame por su primer nombre en lugar de _Miya_ , lo cual desafortunadamente le recuerda a su gemelo. Sakusa le recuerda el sistema de las luces de tráfico -verde para continuar, amarillo para ir despacio y rojo para detenerse. Atsumu le mandó una foto de su lista dos días antes, y Sakusa la repite devuelta palabra por palabra antes de preguntar si algo ha cambiado.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Atsumu en bachillerato que él algún día de pondría duro de escuchar a alguien recitando una lista que él escribió, él se habría reído en sus caras,

"Voy a organizar todo," dice Sakusa mientras suelta sus bolsas y se quita los zapatos. "¿Quieres algo de tomar?

"Nah, estoy bien."

"De acuerdo. Adelántate y toma una ducha entonces. Necesito algo de tiempo para organizar."

Atsumu resopla, "¿Sigo oliendo o algo? Ya me duché en el vest-"

"Una ducha _a fondo_ ," dice Sakusa. "No lo tomes personal. Yo también tomaré una."

Hay una pausa mientras el cerebro de Atsumu se apaga. Cuando se reinicia, todo en lo que puede pensar es ducharse con Sakusa- no solo en la cercanía del vestuario, pero _con_ él.

"La presión del agua del baño de invitados ha estado... un poco escasa. Me dijeron recientemente. Tengo a alguien viniendo la próxima semana para arreglarlo."

Oh, cierto. Duchas separadas. Sakusa sería a clase de persona de tener una habitación y dos baños. Atsumu parpadea.

"Estoy seguro que estaré bien, Omi-Omi. Soy distinto a aquellos bebitos con los que estás acostumbrado a dormir con"

Los ojos de Sakusa se contraen. Por la máscara, Atsumu no puede decir si está forzando una risa o intentando no gritar.

Atsumu sigue las instrucciones de Sakusa y toma una ducha profunda en el baño de invitados, excepto por su cabello, el cual se toma su tiempo para organizar después de su ducha después de la práctica. Recuerda ver la lista de Sakusa y le sorprende que alguien tan obsesionado por la limpieza como Sakusa estaba bien con juego anal. Atsumu está _bastante_ seguro que hay algo sobre la mesa por hoy, sin embargo, él no escatima en ningún detalle en su rutina de limpieza.

Sabe que el BDSM no es necesariamente sexual, pero Sakusa está a punto de hacerlo venir. Múltiples veces. Y el tomo una prueba de ETS y todo. Atsumu está seguro de que eso califica como sexual. Tendrá sexo esa noche - y no solo eso, pero esta es su primera vez durmiendo con un compañero.

Su boca se tuerce y tararea feliz para sí mismo mientras se enjuaga. Resulta que nadie está a salvo de su encanto, no incluso el desencantable Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Atsumu envuelve una toalla alrededor de sus caderas, se revisa a si mismo por el espejo, y se dirige hacia el baño de Sakusa con su corazón palpitando a la velocidad de un conejo, saltando contra su jaula cuando ve a Sakusa jugueteando con algo al lado de la cama. El otro hombre también está fresco de la ducha, pero él tuvo tiempo suficiente para ponerse su máscara, _de nuevo_ , además de una camisa de botones blanca y pantalones negros a la medida. La boca de Atsumu se seca y toce.

"Oh, ¿te vestiste para mí, Omi-Omi? Pensé que dijiste que no eran las Cincuentas Sombras de Grey."

Sakusa mira sobre él. Puede que sea un truco de la luz, pero Atsumu está bastante seguro que ve color en las mejillas de Sakusa.

"Puede que no sea el foco de la escena, pero los pantalones deportivos de demandan respeto."

Atsumu canturrea, "Pensé que te ibas a vestir con cuero y látex, ¿sabes? Tipo 'bienvenido a mi mazmorra sexual' y eso."

Sakusa pone su cabeza en sus manos con guantes negros, murmurando "Dios mío."

"¿Debería ponerme ropa también?"

"No," Sakusa niega con la cabeza, entonces fija sus ojos en Atsumu una vez más, el peso de la mirada palpable a medida que sube y baja por el cuerpo Atsumu. "No la necesitarás."

Las palabras rebotan en el interior de la cabeza de Atsumu, casi hechas eco, después de que termina de hablar. Pasa un momento, solo un momento, donde cae en cuenta que esto-acostarse con un compañero, acostarse con _Sakusa Kiyoomi_ \- actualmente podría ser, de hecho, no la mejor idea que ha tenido. Se siente como una gacela en uno de esos documentales de naturaleza, excepto que él está observando al león completamente en su cara en lugar de intentar correr.

"Ven aquí, Atsumu," murmura Sakusa

La boca de Atsumu sigue tan, tan seca. Él traga y camina hacia la cama, preguntándose que tanto se está sonrojando.

"Te voy a mostrar lo que organicé," dice Sakusa despacio, "y tú me vas a decir si estás bien con eso, ¿de acuerdo?"

Su voz es lo más gentil que Atsumu alguna vez le ha oído, especialmente dirigida a _él._ No está seguro de si le gusta o no. Hace que su pecho se sienta apretado.

"Se-seguro," se las arregla a decir.

"Estas son para tus muñecas," dice Sakusa, haciendo un gesto a dos esposas de cuero unidos a la cabecera por cadenas. Atsumu recuerda verlas en aquel funesto día en que decidió explorar el baño de Sakusa. "Y esta," levanta una barra de metal negra con una esposa de cuero en cada lado, "es para tus piernas. No te vas a poder mover mucho una vez que las ponga. ¿Está bien?"

Los oídos de Atsumu están zumbando. Todo se volvió muy real demasiado rápido, incluyendo el nerviosismo de la emoción pulsando bajo su piel.

"Si."

Sakusa entrecierra sus ojos. Atsumu no puede decir si está sonriendo o midiéndolo; podría ser ambas.

"'¿Cuál es tu color, Atsumu?"

¿Color? ¿A que se- _ahhh._

"Ah, em. Verde."

"Bien."

Cuando Sakusa toma una de las esposas y camina detrás de él, deslizando sus manos enguantadas por el brazo derecho de Atsumu y tomando su cintura con fuerza, cuando él se da cuenta que ya está muy metido. Él solo puede observar, sonrojándose ferozmente, mientras Sakusa cierra el cuero acolchado alrededor de sus muñecas con un firme _click_.

Justo antes de que el cerebro de Atsumu abandone su cráneo, percibe que esos particulares guantes negros son delgados, de nitrilo desechable. Probablemente porque ellos van a hacer un desastre.

"¿Muy ajustada?" pregunta Sakusa, él acaricia con una mano la cadera de Atsumu.

"N-no."

Los dedos de Sakusa se aprietan brevemente, "Bien. Sube a la cama. De espaldas."

Atsumu sube, despacio, la toalla vagamente colgando sobre sus caderas mientras el se instala contra las almohadas. Sakusa se extiende y hace algo para que la cadena en la esposa se apriete, trazando el brazo derecho de Atsumu firmemente sobre su cabeza, antes de trepar a la cama para unírsele. Mientras Sakusa repite el proceso con la muñeca izquierda, Atsumu tira experimentalmente su otra muñeca restringida y se estremece cuando apenas puede mover su brazo.

Entonces Sakusa levanta la barra de metal- _una barra separadora_ , si la investigación de Atsumu es correcta. Pero las esposas en los lados...

"¿No son muy grandes para mis tobillos?" pregunta, observando a Sakusa abrir el primer cuero. "No tengo troncos por piernas, ¿sabes?"

Sakusa entrecierra los ojos de nuevo.

"Estas no son para tus tobillos." Suelta la hebilla y alza la pierna derecha de Atsumu, justo lo necesario para pasar por debajo el cuero. "Son para tus muslos."

Atsumu jadea cuando siente el cuero cerrarse alrededor suyo.

"¿Qué?"

"Supongo que puedes unas una barra separadora en cualquier parte de la pierna de alguien, pero cualquiera con conocimientos básicos de anatomía debería ser capaz de figurar que puedes mover tus muslos si tus tobillos están encadenados." Dice Sakusa, repitiendo el proceso con la pierna izquierda de Atsumu, apretando las esposas justo sobre su rodilla. Sube la mirada cuando finaliza, sus ojos perforando a Atsumu. "Y no quiero seas capaz de hacerlo."

Hay una carpa armada en la toalla desde que Atsumu se subió a la cama. Él se retuerce -o lo intenta. Sakusa tiene razón, no puede cerrar las piernas ahora, además no puede hacer mucho con sus manos tampoco. Eso solo lo pone más duro, especialmente cuando la mirada de Sakusa se desliza entre sus muslos.

"Estás disfrutando esto" dice con una voz incomprensible.

"Qu- ¡por supuesto que lo estoy!" escupe Atsumu.

Qué clase de persona no disfrutaría estar a la merced de alguien tan frío, imparcial y guapo como-

"Dices eso, pero no es un hecho," dice Sakusa. Sus manos juegan con el bordillo de la toalla. "Y no hemos empezado aún."

Con eso, desplaza la toalla a un lado, tirándola en el piso. Atsumu hace un pequeño sonido en su garganta -él sabe que tiene un buen pene, pero, ¿y si a Sakusa no le gusta?

"Hmm," tararea Sakusa. "Bonito."

Entonces alcanza la botella de lubricante en la mesa de noche como si no acabara de calentar las mejillas de Atsumu con la fuerza de mil soles. Lo presiona un par de veces, luego hace un puño con esa mano mientras se arrastra entre las rodillas de Atsumu. El miembro de Atsumu tiembla mientras Sakusa solo... lo observa, por unos segundos. Él voltea su cara a un lado, desesperado para ocultarla en sus bíceps.

Lo que significa que no está preparado para la cálida y hábil mano que lo rodea.

" _Nngh mierda..._ "

Ligeramente, Atsumu nota que Sakusa espera a que el lubricante se caliente. Que considerado.

"Eres sensible," comenta Sakusa, aquellos largos dedos deslizándose hacia arriba y abajo, consiguiendo mojarlo.

Atsumu hace un sonido vergonzoso cuando uno de sus dedos rodea la cabeza de su pene, burlándose; su vientre se tambalea cuando las restricciones le impiden masturbarse del enfocado e intenso toque.

Maldición, su mano está tan húmeda. Atsumu muerde su labio y deja descansar su cabeza contra las almohadas, jadeando, mientras Sakusa entra en ritmo y empieza a masturbarlo. Es ardiente, muy ardiente -no le importa que Sakusa esté usando guantes y una máscara -si algo, eso lo hace mejor- Atsumu probablemente debería hacer que le revisen la cabeza después de esto.

"Mierda," Atsumu grita, a pesar de sus intentos de estar en silencio. "Dios mío."

"Mm," murmura Sakusa. Acaricia los muslos de Atsumu con su guante seco mientras su otra mano chilla estrepitosamente cada vez que llega a la punta. Atsumu gruñe y tironea de las esposas que mantienen sus muñecas cerca de la cabecera. "No hay punto en luchar, Atsumu. A menos que te guste confirmar que no te puedes salir con la tuya."

 _Santa mierda_. Atsumu muerde su labio, con el pene temblando mientras Sakusa continúa acariciándolo, lenta pero regularmente. Puede sentir como gotea por los dedos de Sakusa, haciendo las cosas más resbaladizas. Joder, es solo una paja, ¿por qué es tan buena?

Hay una risa en la voz de Sakusa la siguiente vez que habla, "Supongo que te gusta, entonces."

 _"Omiii,_ " Atsumu gime, doblando sus caderas hasta el puño de Sakusa.

"No te muevas o pararé," rompe Sakusa.

Atsumu sofoca un sollozo y trata de quedarse quieto, girando la cabeza.

Sakusa hace un ruido que bien podría ser una risa. "Eres bastante obediente así. Estoy sorprendido." Atsumu no tiene tiempo para responder antes de que Sakusa agregue, "Tal vez... De hecho, sí. Sube tus rodillas a tu pecho y mantenlas ahí."

¡Pero -pero eso haría- esa es una posición tan reveladora! Atsumu resopla en un respiro, sorprendido que no se ha derretido en la cama ahora de vergüenza. La mano de Sakusa se desliza por su miembro y Atsumu gime, sacando todo en su mente y subiendo sus piernas en caso de que Sakusa esté esperando para continuar.

"Bien."

Entonces Sakusa aleja su mano completamente a lo que Atsumu hace un humillante sonido de necesidad, con las piernas temblando mientras las mantiene en la nueva posición. Sakusa incluso no lo mira mientras se dirige a conseguir más lubricante, frotándolo contra sus dos manos esta vez. Él se acerca hasta el punto en que sus rodillas vestidas casi están tocando el trasero de Atsumu, y entonces se inclina.

Atsumu no está orgulloso de su reacción cuando Sakusa envuelve su mano alrededor de él al mismo tiempo en que la punta de un dedo resbaladizo toca su entrada, pero él no puede evitarlo. Salta, tensándose y relajándose tan rápido que sus piernas se aflojan un poco, luego se ahoga cuando la barra espaciadora se coloca contra el pecho y los brazos de Sakusa, dejando las piernas de Atsumu ahí, colgando, abiertas de par en par. Atorado.

"Omi, yo- Oh Dios-"

Lanza su cabeza hacia atrás y casi muerde su lengua cuando Sakusa desliza un largo dedo dentro.

"Joder, estoy-" Atsumu gruñe, temblando con el esfuerzo de aguantar. "Voy a venirme..."

Él normalmente dura mucho más que esto, pero algo acerca de no poder moverse, la doble estimulación, los guantes y la casi _aburrida_ manera en que Sakusa lo mira -joder, solo- algo sobre _Sakusa_ ya lo tiene cerca, El dedo en su interior se mueve, mojándolo ahí también, y Atsumu chilla, jadeando y arqueando su espalda involuntariamente.

"Adelante, Atsumu," murmura Sakusa. Aprieta sus muslos, rozando su pulgar sobre la cabeza, y dice, "Vente."

Atsumu se viene con tanta fuerza que estrellas aparecen detrás de sus parpados, tan fuerte que un poco de eso llega a su barbilla. Tan fuerte que incluso no puede hacer sonido alguno. Él se esfuerza en sus lazos como Sakusa le trabaja a través de ella sin descanso.

Cuando termina, la mano de Sakusa baja la velocidad, pero no se detiene. Atsumu jadea en unas muy necesitadas respiraciones y gemidos, las réplicas se estremecen a través de él; parpadea, y con los ojos abiertos estremece por la forma en que Sakusa se ha oscurecido.

Sakusa retoma el ritmo y Atsumu bufa, sensaciones que pasan de la dicha a la brusquedad en un instante. "Yo-" su voz sale afónica, por lo que traga e intenta de nuevo. "Omi, dame un segundo para respirar, ¿sí?"

Sakusa levanta la cabeza, arqueando una ceja. "Hmm." Inserta un segundo dedo y Atsumu gime sin querer, con los dedos de sus pies curvándose. "No, creo que no lo haré."

Él curva sus dedos y Atsumu gruñe a través de sus dientes apretados cuando él empuja contra su próstata, sus nervios desgastados mientras Sakusa ríe y se enfoca en ese lugar. El pene de Atsumu hormiguea, ardiendo con hipersensibilidad mientras Sakusa lo mantiene duro con su apretado y resbaladizo agarre.

"Nnnngh - _joder_ , joder, joder, joder-"

Atsumu nunca se había sentido así antes, como si estuviera atrapado en su propio cuerpo, doblegándose a la voluntad de otro. Es terrorífico y estimulante al mismo tiempo y no quiere que pare. Aprieta sus dientes, intentando mostrarle a Sakusa que puede tomar lo que sea que le pueda repartir, empuñando sus manos y enterrando sus uñas en sus palmas. Cada musculo de su cuerpo está tenso.

"¿Color?"

"¿Q-qué?" Atsumu balbucea.

Sakusa se detiene un momento y Atsumu no puede decidir por su vida si está aliviado o frustrado.

"Tu color, Atsumu."

"Ah. Verde, verde, verde. Vamos, continúa."

Sakusa ríe y retoma sus movimientos, "Y yo que creía que querías que parara."

"Y-yo no-" Atsumu gimotea a medida que las caricias de Sakusa se aceleran. " _N-no lo sé_."

"Shh, está bien," murmura Sakusa. Atsumu gimotea de nuevo, un calor agudo florece dentro de él mientras tiembla por la atención a su próstata. "Eso es lo bello de esto, No tienes que saber. No tienes que decidir lo que quieres, porque lo que tu quieras no importa."

Atsumu cierra sus ojos, girando su cabeza mientras su miembro se contrae.

" _Oh Dios mío._ "

"Puedo hacer esto hasta que te vengas seco si quieres, " continua Sakusa, frotando sus dedos a medida que desmorona a Atsumu. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tomarlo."

"Voyavenirmedenuevo." Gruñe Atsumu, el pecho pesado mientras se siente temblar alrededor de los dedos de Sakusa.

Sakusa hace bastante ruido. "¿Oh?"

Esta vez, la acumulación no es suave y eufórica como siempre. Es entrecortada, irregular, cada aliento es arrancado de sus pulmones, mientras Sakusa lo fuerza cada vez más. La cabecera es tan robusta que apenas cruje cuando Atsumu tira de las esposas, desesperado.

"Por favor - por favor-"

No sabe ni siquiera por lo que suplica.

Sakusa hace otro ruido y agrega un tercer dedo. Es suficiente estiramiento que quema, y Atsumu aúlla, con la vergüenza lejos desde hace tiempo. Sakusa empieza a follarlo con los tres dedos, empujando cada vez más profundo, y Atsumu- Atsumu-

" _Omi,_ " respira, sus cejas unidas, y entonces se viene.

Escucha a Sakusa suspirar.

 _Duele_ jodidamente. Está en silencio la mayor parte de ella, capturando el aliento en su pecho mientras su miembro se viene y derrama sobre los dedos de Sakusa.

"Respira," murmura Sakusa.

Tan pronto Atsumu inhala, está gimiendo por lo bajo, el dolor y placer coloreando su voz. Intenta alejarse de los despiadados dedos de Sakusa, pero está muy débil y estúpido por las endorfinas que todo lo que puede hacer es mover sus caderas. Tal vez en respuesta, Sakusa retira su mano de su miembro para mantenerlo quieto y en su lugar mientras termina da venirse por los dedos de Sakusa.

La cabeza de Atsumu se queda a un lado cuando termina, gimiendo silenciosamente con cada exhalación. Sus bolas están palpitando -demonios, _su pene_ está palpitando, y no enteramente en una buena manera.

Escucha como Sakusa extrae la botella de lubricante de nuevo.

Atsumu no tiene la energía de estar avergonzado acerca de la manera en que lloriquea.

"Una más," dice Sakusa, envolviendo su mano devuelta alrededor del miembro de Atsumu. "Dame una más."

"No puedo," jadea Atsumu. Sakusa enrolla sus dedos y Atsumu silba a través de sus dientes apretados. " _No puedo_ -"

"Sí, tú puedes."

Atsumu sacude su cabeza, delirante.

"No voy a parar hasta que lo hagas."

Atsumu bufa. Va a morir. Así es como se va a ir, atado a la cama de Sakusa Kiyoomi, cubierto en su propio semen. No va a sobrevivir a eso.

Estar atado como lo está realmente le está haciendo cosas raras a su cerebro. También está haciendo cosas raras con su miembro -no tiene nada en lo que enfocarse, nada más para hacer excepto dejar que el placer crezca y crezca. Los dedos de Sakusa en su interior son electrificantes, hay pequeños horribles choques cada vez que él los empuja contra su próstata; está haciendo a Atsumu temblar tanto que la mano de Sakusa se mantiene deslizándose en el de forma ascendente.

"Quédate quieto," Sakusa gruñe.

Atsumu chilla. "No p-puedo - _No puedo_ -" Está tan tenso que sus músculos están empezando a encalambrarse. "Omiii, Omi _por favor..."_

"Sabes que hacer para que pare."

Él retira sus dedos un momento después; por un segundo, Atsumu piensa que está salvado, que Sakusa se lo está dejando fácil, pero entonces se da cuenta que ahora Sakusa está consiguiendo más lubricante para su mano. La suave tensión alrededor de su miembro se siente aún más intensa sin la presión de su sobre estimulada próstata; un agonizante tipo de placer empieza a formarse entre sus piernas, vertiginoso y fuerte. Es lo suficientemente intenso que, incluso si duele, Atsumu _podría_ ser capaz de venirse así, siempre y cuando Sakusa no-

_OhDiosmierda._

Atsumu se ahoga cuando Sakusa desliza sus dedos de vuelta a su interior, quemando con humillación al descuidado sonido de mucho lubricante. Está lo suficientemente cerca del borde ahora que el dolor usado en su trasero lo está empujando más cerca en lugar de alejarlo. Va a morir, él se va a morir.

"Te estás apretando alrededor mío de nuevo," observa Sakusa

"Mhhmmm voy a," suelta Atsumu, sus ojos palpitando cerrados.

"¿Si? ¿Vas a venirte por mí?"

La cabeza de Atsumu pesa miles de kilos mientras intenta asentir, el fuego empieza a extenderse en su interior. Se siente bien decir que si- se siente adueñado, en una forma que nunca sintió antes. "Es para ti..."

La ultima cosa de lo que Atsumu está consciente es de Sakusa tomando una respiración profunda. Entonces su cuerpo se enciende y arquea su espalda, fuera de la cama, se viene de su adolorido miembro mientras su orgasmo arranca un gemido desde lo profundo de su pecho.

Felizmente - _benditamente_ \- la mano de Sakusa baja la velocidad mientras Atsumu lo hace, y él finalmente aleja ambas una vez que la espalda de Atsumu descansa en la cama, estrujado y exhausto. Él no tiene si quiera la energía de abrir sus ojos.

Sakusa se desplaza por la cama. Hay un chasquido y algunos susurros, entonces el genial, limpio toque de un nuevo par de guantes en la piel sudorosa de Atsumu.

"Voy a retirar estas ahora, ¿está bien, Atsumu?" Sakusa está usando esa voz gentil de nuevo. A Atsumu le gusta aún más ahora que pasó por todo el mal rato. "Después, te ayudaré a limpiarte y podrás relajarte un poco."

Atsumu sonríe y asiente, sus ojos aún muy pesados para abrirlos. Suspira en alivio mientras Sakusa desbloquea la barra separadora, sus piernas caen muertas a ambos lados del cuerpo de Sakusa tan pronto como están libres. Siente a Sakusa recostarse sobre el para deshacerse de las esposas.

Sakusa masajea las muñecas de Atsumu después de liberar cada una y dice, "Lo hiciste genial."

Wow, Sakusa _nunca_ ha sido así de bueno con él desde, bueno, _siempre_. Chico, Atsumu va a disfrutar esto.

"Voy a traer una toalla. Ya vuelvo."

Atsumu se estira y suspira de nuevo, luchando contra la necesidad de acurrucarse a su lado antes de que se quite todo el semen y sudor de él. Sakusa regresa antes de que Atsumu pueda hacerlo, pasando un paño húmedo y caliente sobre el pecho y abdomen de Atsumu.

Sakusa murmura. "Voy a limpiar el lubricante también, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien," Atsumu se las arregla para decir, sorprendiéndose con lo desigual de su voz. Aprecia la advertencia así que está preparado para que el paño pase por su muy sensible miembro y bolas, luego entre sus piernas, dejando una sensación mucho más limpia a su paso.

Ahora que es libre de girar a su lado, Atsumu se aprovecha de ello inmediatamente, encorvándose en una posición fetal y respirando profundamente, exhalando mientras se relaja en la cama. Sonríe y se retuerce cuando una gruesa manta de lana lo cubre.

Siente la cama sumergirse detrás de él mientras Sakusa se sienta. Una mano viene y descansa sobre su cabeza y Atsumu suspira. No es exactamente mimos, pero es confortante, el cual asume es el punto.

"¿Cómodo?"

Atsumu asiente. No puede recordar un momento en el que sintiera esta paz. Se deja llevar, confiando en que Sakusa sabrá hacerle saber que hacer luego.

Kiyoomi deja a Atsumu descansar un rato. No puede evitar notar la pequeña sonrisa descansando en el rostro del otro hombre. Se ve completamente contento.

"Necesito limpiar un par de cosas aquí. Movámonos al sofá, ¿si es que te sientes listo para caminar?"

Atsumu se mueve, estirando sus brazos y casi golpeando a Kiyoomi en la cara.

"Seguro, suena bien," dice Atsumu, en la voz más áspera y suave que Kiyoomi haya escuchado antes.

Atsumu definitivamente no está _deprimido_ , pero sigue tranquilo y obediente mientras Kiyoomi le ayuda a levantarse y vestirse en el conjunto de ropas cómodas que indicó al otro hombre traer con él. Kiyoomi entonces envuelve la gran manta lanuda negra alrededor de sus hombros y se dirigen al camino bajo el pasillo.

"Toma asiento aquí y siéntete libre de elegir algo para ver en la televisión por un rato. Tengo Netflix y cable, dejame saber si hay algo que estés buscando. Haré algo de té y regresaré en un minuto."

"¿Tienes un sistema aquí, Omi-kun?" pregunta Atsumu con un giro irónico en sus labios que es frustrantemente entrañable cuando es atenuado por la pesada suavidad actual en sus ojos.

Kiyoomi ríe un poco detrás de la máscara.

"¿Quieres té verde o negro?" pregunta. "También tengo Jazmine."

"Uhh, Jazmine. Que elegante," Atsumu se burla, una buena señal de que su cabeza de está aclarando. "De cuando estuviste en Roma, supongo."

Kiyoomi lo toma como una elección y se dirige a la cocina. Atsumu no está mal. Este es su sistema. Él nunca ha sido una persona naturalmente mimosa o efusiva, y no quiere que sus subs tengan una idea equivocada sobre su relación, así que tuvo que venir con otras maneras de hacer seguro que se sienten apropiadamente cuidados después de una escena. Eso es importante para Kiyoomi. Él no es un completo imbécil, como algunos podrían decir.

Pero tampoco quiere que un sub se duerma en su cama.

Así que cuando termina una escena se asegura de que estén bien, los limpia, les provisiona el agua y las mantas necesarias. Cuando están listos, los dirige al sofá, donde los deja elegir algo para ver en televisión -algo que encuentren cómodo, pero tenga un final claro. Les hace una bebida y entonces limpia cualquier cosa que se deje en la escena. Una vez hecho, se sienta con ellos hasta que el programa termine y dispone de un método para que regresen a casa. Es un _buen_ sistema.

Cuando el té está listo, Kiyoomi lo trae en una tradicional tacita de té de cerámica y la ubica gentilmente en las manos de Atsumu cubiertas por la manta.

"Gracias, Omi," dice Atsumu, luciendo -a falta de una mejor palabra- dulce y gentil envuelto en la manta, con el té en su regazo, con la televisión cambiada al juego de los Raijin/Red Falcons.

"Voy a organizar el otro cuarto," dice Kiyoomi. "Vuelvo en unos minutos."

Le toma cerca de veinte minutos limpiar meticulosamente la habitación. Cuando Kiyoomi regresa a la sala, toma asiento al otro lado del sofá.

"¿Cuál fue el marcador final del tercer set?" pregunta Kiyoomi.

"Diecinueve a Veinticinco," dice Atsumu. "Parece que los Falcons dieron el primer set pero han tenido el impulso desde que se volteó el marcador."

"Hm," admite Kiyoomi, sus ojos entrenados en la pantalla.

Confirmando la evaluación de Atsumu, los Red Falcons también toman el cuarto set para ganar el partido. Cuando suena el silbato final, Atsumu se levanta sin inducción. Dobla la manta y ruge mientras se estira de nuevo.

Una vez tiene sus zapatos puestos y su bolsa sobre su hombro, devuelve su mirada hacia Kiyoomi.

"Gracias por el buen rato, Omi-Omi," dice, abriendo la puerta.

"Parece que lo disfrutaste," responde Kiyoomi. "Más de lo que creí que lo harías."

"Oh, eres de poca fe." Engancha su bolso más alto. "De todas formas, sé que dijiste que era una sola vez, pero desde que me permitiste elegir algo, ¿no crees que es justo de mi parte hacer algo que _tú_ quieras también?"

Sakusa lo mira fijamente.

"Solo una idea. Buenas noches, Omi-kun."

Él guiña - _guiña_ \- y entonces cierra la puerta rápidamente, antes de que Kiyoomi pueda incluso responder. Sus ojos están muy abiertos, enfocados en el genkan vacío. Se está hundiendo, el darse cuenta de que Kiyoomi ha estado empujando desde que deshizo la primera esposa alrededor de la muñeca de Atsumu.

Esa fue... una escena _realmente_ buena.

Kiyoomi baja su cabeza a sus manos. Atsumu, nuevo en los fetiches, nunca antes siendo sometido, con esa personalidad... no es la mejor escena en la que Kiyoomi ha formado parte, pero ciertamente era la mejor que ha tenido con un sub con el que no ha jugado antes.

No esperaba que a Atsumu _le gustara_ una vez estuviera frente a la situación de cerca. Kiyoomi podría haber apostado contra Atsumu incluso pasando por eso... y, aun así, no solo le es algo natural, sino que él y Kiyoomi son _compatibles._

Kiyoomi gruñe en sus palmas. Esto no puede estar pasando.

No puede creer que le va a preguntar a Atsumu Miya para que sea sub por él... _de nuevo._

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de las autoras: Pobre Sakusa
> 
> Deja un comentario y dejanos saber lo que piensas!!! Espero hayas disfrutado.
> 
> Nota de traductor: En esta vida hay que ser como Atsumu, insistir hasta que pase lo que quieres.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, yo me he divertido haciendo esto y he de admitir que investigar para poder intentar traducirlo lo mejor que puedo fue interesante y un poco raro. No tengo mucha experiencia haciendo este tipo de cosas así que me disculpo por los posibles errores que encuentres.


End file.
